


Don't leave me alone

by MidnightBlue66



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Break down, Whumptober 2020, no.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlue66/pseuds/MidnightBlue66
Summary: Ezra faces punishment for his escape attempt
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Don't leave me alone

The soft sounds of footsteps bounced off the walls in the small cell, but Ezra paid them no heed as he continued to pace.  _ One, two, three, turn, one, two, three… _ he counted the steps it would take to reach from one wall to the other so many times now that he did not need to anymore, but he continued to do so anyways having nothing else to do.

Ezra did not know how long it had been since Maul locked him away out of punishment for his defiance and he had not seen the Zabrak since. He knew that Maul had not left him here to rot, for there was a bland ration bar and a cup of water waiting for him everytime he woke. They were never enough and his stomach twisted in pain from hunger at the thought of food. Ezra clutched his aching belly, hissing through his clenched teeth.

It never did him any good to dwell on such thoughts, serving only as a reminder at the lack of nourishment. And so he would pace in order to keep his mind preoccupied. He just didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. 

The shadows in the corners of the room were starting to creep up on him, closing in inch by inch. Although it may as well just be the trick of the eyes, the toll of being in the same small room for days and not seeing another soul. Ezra almost wished that Maul would beat him instead. That seemed much better than slowly wasting away as his thoughts began to corrode his mind, manipulating the reality around him. 

Ezra stopped pacing and clenched his hands. The itching sensation had returned, but he knew it was pointless to scratch. It was an insatiable itch that crawled under his skin like a disease, growing and growing as the days go by to the point of wanting to do nothing more than shed his skin in hopes to be free of it. And at this point, he was ready to run himself up the walls.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get out; had to see sunlight, even if it was a bizarre red in colour on this dark forsaken planet; had to see another sentient being even if it was his master.

But what if Maul condemned him to this cell forever? The thought paralysed Ezra with panic and something cracked.

Bolting to the door, Ezra threw himself against the metal before banging on it with all his strength. 

“Maul!! Please!!” He screamed out, his throat burning and lips cracking from the lack of usage and water. But Ezra did not pay attention to the pain as he continued his assault on the door and his throat. “Let me out! I will be a good apprentice, I promise!!”

There was no answer. And no matter how many hours he had spent slamming his hand against the door or screaming, Maul never came.

A wretched sob escaped his lips as he fell to his knees, and he leaned against the cool metal of the door. “Please let me out…” he whispered, his voice hoarse and hopeless tears ran down his cheeks. 

Ezra continued to wait for hours before giving up and crawling back to his makeshift bed, curling under the scratchy rag of a blanket. He supposed he should be at least grateful that he had a bed to begin with. After all, Maul wanted nothing more than for Ezra to be an apprentice, treating him fairly by providing shelter and food - even if it was little portions - and it was Ezra who had promised to faithfully serve the Zabrak. Instead, Ezra had been stubborn, defying the deal in hopes to escape back to his family.

It was Ezra’s fault for all this pain. If he had just stayed in his room that night, then he would not have had to go through this; would not have to suffer. Fresh tears pricked his eyes. He did not want to be alone and the small room suddenly felt larger and so much colder. Ezra shivered as he pulled the blankets to him closer. 

“Please come back,” he whispered out to Maul, gently tugging at the bond that had formed back on Malachor before drifting away to sleep. 

Something pulled at the back of Ezra’s mind, stirring him awake. He sat up with a gasp, startled and looked at the door with anticipation. The door soon creaked open, revealing Maul’s shadowy figure in the doorway and Ezra had wanted nothing more than to throw himself to his master, to feel that the Zabrak was really there and it wasn’t all some kind of dream. Instead, he restrained himself and threw himself onto his knees, bowing.

“Master,” he croaked out, his voice hoarse from being overused. 

“Get up,” came the cold voice as Maul stepped into the room. Ezra immediately obeyed, not wanting to risk Maul leaving him again. He did not think he could handle another day in the dark cell. 

Maul regarded Ezra with a pleased glint in his burning eyes and the initial scowl morphed into a smirk. “Have you learnt what you’re done wrong and are ready to listen, my apprentice?” He asked, ticking his hands behind his back, appearing much taller.

“Yes, Master,” Ezra replied so quickly that he nearly stammered over the simple words, eager to get out of the room. He already felt so relieved just to be in Maul’s presence. Never had the menacing coldness of the dark side that weaved its way into Maul’s aura felt warmer and more welcoming than now. 

“Come, Apprentice,” Maul turned and extended his arm out to the door and Ezra’s heart hammered. At first, he took a hesitant step forward before bolting out into the hallway. He took large gulps of air as if he had just ran for hours, his body trembling. Ezra could nearly cry out of happiness now that he was finally out.

Maul chuckled, “Eager to leave?”

“Uh, yes, Master,” Ezra stammered out, a light blush of embarrassment painting his cheeks as he rubbed his the back of his neck.

“Good,” Maul nodded in approval, “Let’s go train.”

Ezra eagerly followed his master down the hall. Never did he want to endure isolation again.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but better late than never as they say.


End file.
